Coming Undone
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: Dex/ Deb . Post 7.12. I've always thought if I could care for anyone it would be Deb, and I've destroyed her
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coming Undone

Author: Sita

Summary: Dex/ Deb . Post 7.12. I've always thought if I could care for anyone it would be Deb, and I've destroyed her.

Deb shot her. She shot LaGuerta. For me.

I don't know who is more shocked, me or her. I never wanted her to do something like this. Never. I was even willing to give up my own life for the sake of saving her; for saving her soul and conscience at least. Now there is definitely no hope for that. She has been sucked into my world deeper than I ever wanted her to be.

The fireworks starting to go off above our heads brings me back to the present. Everyone around us is cheering and kissing. They seem so carefree. So happy. If only Deb could feel that way again. If only I could wipe her memory of these experiences.

I glance back at my sister. Her blank stare startles me. I have never seen her look so… vacant. Her eyes don't have their normal spark. The spunk that I've grown to love, that is pure _Deb_. All that is left is a shell.

"Deb," I say quietly. She turns to look at me, a grim expression on her face. "You want to get out of here?" All I get is a slight nod.

Her arm grips me tighter as I lead her to my car. I don't even bother saying goodbye to our drunk co-workers. They don't need to see her like this.

When we get to my car, I open the door for her. I even end up buckling her in. I get in the other side and take off. "I'm going to take you to my place tonight." I say.

"Fuck," Deb finally speaks. "_Fuck_, Dexter!"

I look over at her. Tears are forming in her eyes.

"I can't… I can't…" She stumbles over her words.

"It'll be okay." Is all I think to say in reply.

"_Okay_?" She asks incredulously. "OKAY? How the FUCK can it be OKAY?" She's screaming now, and I know there is no calming her down.

I'm glad the drive to my apartment is quick, and I am even more grateful that Harrison is staying at a playmate's house tonight.

I turn off the engine of the car, and Deb is out before I even get a chance to turn off the lights. I am behind her as quickly as possible, unlocking the door to let her in. She storms to my fridge and pulls out a beer before collapsing on the couch and chugging the beer as quickly as possible.

Raising the beer in a mock toast she mumbles, "Happy fucking New Year to me."

"Deb," I try.

"Shut up, Dex. SHUT. UP. There is nothing you can say to fix this, so don't even try! I fucking SHOT LaGuerta. Why did you have to go after her in the first place? WHY?"

I am silent for a moment. "She was going to find out." Is all I can manage.

She laughs bitterly, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. I sit down next to her. I've never been good at affection, but I feel I must do something to comfort her. This is my fault, after all. I gently take her in my arms. That is all it takes, and she starts wailing at the top of her lungs. I have never seen her this upset, and it takes all of my strength to not cry as well.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. And I am.

She continues to cry in response, holding onto me for what seems to be dear life.

"Take the bed tonight." I offer.

Pulling away, she looks up at me. "Stay with me," She begs.

I nod, and take her hand, leading her to the bedroom. She doesn't even bother getting out of her dress before collapsing into my bed. She pulls me down with her, crying in my arms again.

I can't believe I've caused this. I've always thought if I could care for anyone it would be Deb, and I've destroyed her. I've destroyed my little sister.

TBC... I think!

* * *

**Authors**** Note:** I have not written fanfiction in years, but the end of Dexter left me so frustrated that I felt I must write something! I think I'd go crazy if I didn't! Please tell me if you think I should continue this story, and I will try my very best.

Thanks,

Sita


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Bang!_

The sound of the front door slamming has me sitting up straight in bed, my heart pounding. I look around. Deb is gone. That must've been her leaving. The sheets are tangled in my legs and I kick them off before running my hand through my messy locks of hair.

My mind is still reeling from last night. It's easy for me to deal with the fact that I'm a killer; I've dealt with that for years. But Deb? Never would I have imagined that she would shoot LaGuerta for me. Like me, is she going to create a dark passenger; something to blame the fact she shot LaGuerta on? Or will she end up drowning in her guilt until she can't breathe? It took me forever to realize I couldn't blame my killing on anyone but myself, but for the sake of Deb's sanity I almost hope she creates a fictional character to blame this on. It would kill me to watch the guilt and shame for what she has done eat her alive.

I drag myself into the bathroom, peeling off my kill clothes from last night before hopping in the shower. The warm water soothes me and takes my mind off of the matter at hand for the moment. That is until the doorbell ringing brings me back to the present. I hop out of the shower as quickly as possible and wrap a towel around my waist. I'm not sure whether I want it to be her, or I dread the fact that it might be her. I sigh when I open the door though, realizing it's only Jamie and Harrison. I take my son from Jamie and thank her, asking her to come by later.

As she leaves, I notice something out of the corner of my eye; something that I must've not seen last night. A dark plant sits in a pot just next to my door. I pick it up with the hand that is not holding Harrison. There is no note but I know who has left it for me. She's escaped. Hannah is no longer in jail.

Shit.

* * *

It's funny; I never dreaded seeing Deb. Even after she confessed that she was in love with me I didn't dread seeing her. I could deal with that. I could even deal with her knowing I was a killer after doing some adjusting. But seeing her like this? Drunk and stumbling around, cursing and yelling and crying. She's drowning in her guilt just like I feared.

"Deb!" I feel helpless as I catch her from tripping over a chair.

"How th-the fuck, Dex? Issat 'posed to be there?" She slurs. I gently lead her over to her couch and sit down next to her. She's reaching for the beer she left on the coffee table, and I grab it before she can take a drink. "Hey!" She yells.

"That probably isn't a good idea." I say.

"I don' fuckin' – Give it to me!" She all but begs. "I NEED it!"

"What you need is some sleep." I say. "Drinking until you're in a coma isn't going to help."

"Maybe YOU can deal with killing people all the time!" She says, sounding sober suddenly. "But I CAN'T! I'm a fucking cop, Dexter! A cop! What have I done?" She's crying again and I wrap my arms around my broken sister. There are no words I can say that will fix this.

She looks up at me suddenly, wrapping her arms around me as well. A look I don't recognize is in her eyes. There is sadness there… but something else as well.

And before I even have time to react, let alone think, Deb is suddenly crashing her lips to mine.

TBC...

* * *

**Authors****Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It means so much to me. If you would like me to keep continuing this story, please leave me some words of encouragement! You have no idea how much that helps!

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm still not exactly sure where I want to take this story. I figured I'd give you guys a little something while I was contemplating that though. :)


End file.
